My Christmas Wish
by purpledolphin1
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Nina has one wish. For her family to be complete on Christmas morning. That's going to be hard when Fabian is stuck in Egypt because of a blizzard.With the help of Amber, she just might get her wish.


**Just a little one shot I thought of when my aunt told me of how she ended up very happy. So this is based from before season 3. So there's no KT or Willow. Please review. Tell me your thoughts. No flames, please.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not House Of Anubis. If I did, Nina would never have left. Seriously, I mean COME ON! She's the main character, we NEED her back. At least for Fabian's sake._

_**My Christmas Wish**_

Life had never been better. The Anubis gang had finally graduated from high school, gone to college and ended up pursuing their dream jobs. They kept in touch throughout the years and their friendship remained strong. Mick and Mara were married and had a beautiful girl, Amanda. She had her mother's brain but her father's love for sports. A nerdy jock, as Jerome called her. Patricia and Eddie were happily dating. Sure, they still had their arguments and constant name-calling but they couldn't be any happier with each other. Even they would both probably die before admitting to anyone or each other.

Amber and Alfie were stronger than ever. Jerome thought it was because Amber had someone she could force to carry her bags for when she went shopping. They were together and were anxiously waiting for their wedding next March and the arrival of their baby who was due in May . What really shocked the other Anubis members was when Jerome and Joy got together. What shocked them even more was when they actually made a great couple. They made each other happy and they couldn't be happier for their friends. Fabian and Nina were even stronger and more in love than when they were in high school. Sure, they missed their Sibuna moments, solving mysteries but they couldn't be any happier.

Amber was having her Christmas Eve party at her house. It was the time that all the Anubis house members came together ever year. Their parents understood that it was special for all of them. So they agreed that they could go see them either before or after Christmas. Life couldn't have been better. Everything was perfect. Well except the fact that Fabian had been forced to go Egypt for a dig which ended up having the days extended. By the time he was done, the flights had been cancelled. End result- Fabian wouldn't be able to be home in time for Christmas. That was why while at the party, Nina was not in a happy mood. It was going to be their first Christmas since she moved in with him. It was going to be a special Christmas. Well, so much for that thought.

"She's asleep," Mick said as he came from one from one of the bedrooms putting Amanda to sleep.

"Good. She must be exhausted," Mara said.

"At least tomorrow's Christmas. I can't wait for her to see our present to her," Mick said excitedly.

"I swear, you are spoiling our daughter. All of you!" Mara exclaimed.

That brought everyone to laugh. Everyone except Nina. That didn't get passed everyone. It was about two hours to midnight.

"How about a Christmas movie?" Joy suggested.

Nina smiled.

"Sure."

They sat down while Amber put in 'The Night Before Christmas'

Amber and Alfie were cuddled at one corner of the couch while Jerome and Joy cuddled in the other. Mara and Mick were cuddled on the love seat. Patricia and Eddie were on the floor in front of the tv. Eddie was leaning against the couch while Patricia sat between his legs. Nina was on the other side hugging a pillow.

The movie had just ended and Nina was in the middle of choosing another movie when the door bell rang. It was ten minutes to Christmas.

"I wonder who that could be?" Amber said in a suspiciously happy mood.

Nina looked at her and just shrugged thinking it was just Amber being Amber.

"Hey! I'm glad you could make it," Amber said as she closed the door. They heard two sets of footsteps as they joined the rest in the living room.

"Amber, who was a….." Nina started but quickly shut up when she realized who it was.

No. It couldn't be.

He was here.

He was right in front of her.

"Fabian," Nina whispered.

"Hi."

Nina just stood there. In complete shock.

"What, no hello kiss for me?"

Nina finally snapped from wherever she was and raced to Fabian. He immediately enveloped her in a hug.

"What are you doing here? Wait, let me rephrase that. How are you here?" asked Nina.

"You'll have to thank Amber for that."

Nina turned.

"How?"

"Let's just say, I have friends everywhere," Amber said as she wore the biggest smile.

Nina turned to the rest.

"You guys knew, didn't you?" Nina asked.

"Yeah," Mick said.

"What! I didn't !" exclaimed Jerome.

"That's because you are not very good with keeping secrets," Alfie said.

Jerome agreed.

"Guys! It's twenty seconds to midnight," Amber said but Fabian and Nina were in their old world.

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too."

They leaned it and when they kissed as cliché as it sounded, Nina felt the fireworks that she had missed for those two weeks.

"THREE…TWO…ONE."

Fabian and Nina detached to look at each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas Fabian," Nina whispered.

"Merry Christmas Nina. One of many to come," Fabian whispered.

Nina smiled as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas."

"This is one tradition we have to retain," Amber said.

"I agree," Nina said.

"We should probably head to bed. I'm sure Amanda will do the honours of waking us up," Mara said.

They agreed and each couple headed to their rooms.

**^^^House Of Anubis^^^**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Nina groaned when she was awakened from her very comfortable sleep by a very excited five year old.

"Come on Nina. We have to wake up."

"No, you're so soft and warm. Don't wanna," she said as she buried her face deeper in his chest.

Fabian chuckled and Nina could feel the vibrations.

"Do you want a repeat of last year?" Fabian asked as he stroked her hair.

Nina seemed to have buried her face even deeper when realization struck her.

"On second thought, let's get up," Nina said as she got up quickly.

Fabian just laughed.

They grabbed their presents and headed downstairs. It was their tradition. They would get up, grab their presents and while still in their pajamas, they would head downstairs where they would give out their presents then have breakfast. After breakfast, they would play cardboard games till lunch. After having lunch they would go outside and play their 'Three Christmas Challenge' which included making snow men, making snow angels and finally the snow ball fight. After that, they would enjoy a good hot chocolate and share stories. After dinner they would sit down and watch two Christmas movies. It was the Anubis Christmas Tradition.

When Fabian and Nina got downstairs everyone was there. Well except Patricia and Eddie. They were sure Eddie was trying to wake up his girlfriend and was failing miserably. Finally after a five minute wait, they came downstairs.

"Okay, you know how it is. It's one at a time. One person gives out all the presents they have until everyone is done," said Amber.

Amanda did what she always did. She would make cards for them. They all cherished them. It was Amanda, Mick, Jerome, Joy, Mara and then Nina.

Amber and Alfie had a combined present. They handed them out and gave strict instructions.

"I want all of you to open them at the same time. Okay? GO!"

They each tore the paper and when they saw what it was they all gasped.

"Oh my god," breathed Patricia.

"Amber! Congratulations!"

"I'm so happy for you."

Amber and Alfie were receiving hugs from all them when they noticed that Nina had not said a word.

"Nina?" Amber asked as she sat next to her. When Nina looked up, she had tears in her eyes.

"Amber, you're naming her after me?"

When they tore the wrapping paper, they found a framed picture of an ultrasound. The pink frame had a name printed in sky blue. It was written.

_Katherine Nina Lewis_

"Of course, you're my best friend."

"So you're having a girl."

"Yup. My little Katherine Nina Lewis."

Nina hugged her best friend.

"Thank you Amber."

"You're welcome."

After a few minutes, Patricia had had enough.

"Okay, enough of the lovey dovey stuff. Fabian, it's your turn for giving out the gifts."

Fabian handed over the gifts. There was a reason that Fabian won the title 'Gift Master'. He knew how to get someone the best gift. Everyone was happy with their gifts. Especially Amber who got a new Gucci bag which hadn't even been released yet. When Nina opened her present, she was slightly confused. It read-_ Look Behind You._

She heard audible gasps. She turned around but didn't see anything that was until she had someone cough. She looked down.

It was Fabian.

And he was down on one knee.

He grabbed her hand.

"Nina, the moment that I met you, my life became extraordinary. You taught me to be my best self. To look forward to tomorrow's adventures, which we had quite a lot back in high school. We went through a lot but one thing for sure is that you were there for me through it all. You became my best friend. You know more about me than I do about myself. After all these years, I have never met anyone else like you. I love you, Nina. I have and always will love you. I never want to wake up without you by my side. I want you to be the last person I see when I close my eyes at night. I promise to forever love you. Till death do us part. So, will you make me the happiest man alive and accept my Christmas present to you."

Fabian removed a velvet a box from his pocket and in it was a ring. Nina's hand flew to her mouth. Tears running down her face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you."

Fabian smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and gave her a passionate kiss.

"That was the sweetest things I have ever heard," said Amber as she wiped her tears.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said as they hugged both Fabian and Nina.

"Mommy, what's happening? And why are people crying?" asked Amanda.

Everyone laughed.

"Well sweetie, Auntie Nina and Uncle Fabian are getting married," explained Mara.

"Like Auntie Amber and Uncle Alfie?"

"Yeah, like Auntie Amber and Uncle Alfie."

Amanda nodded and went to hug the recently engaged.

"Auntie Nina, does this mean that I'm getting another cousin. Cause Auntie Amber and Uncle Alfie are getting married and she's having a baby?"

Fabian paled as everyone else laughed.

"No sweetie. I'm not having a baby."

Amanda just nodded.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Everyone laughed when they saw the horrified look on Mick's face.

"I love this kid!" exclaimed Patricia and Eddie at the same time.

Nina smiled a she looked at her fiancé at her side. He was here. With them.

Her entire family. Together.

She definitely got her Christmas wish.

**I know, lame ending. But I tried, so please review!**


End file.
